This invention relates to a device for keeping the plugs of two electric cords in contact. More particularly, the invention relates to a device that keeps the plugs in electrical contact by means of collars around the cords, the collars abutting the plugs when in electric contact.
Power tools are frequently used some distance from a electric power outlet. Therefore there is frequent use of an extension cord with a male plug of the power tool cord being placed in electric contact with the female plug of an extension cord. Sometimes a second extension cord is needed so that the male plug of the first extension is placed in electrical contact with the female plug of the second extensions. A frequent problem is that the plugs lose electric contact when an extension cord is stretched or jerked. This effect is not only annoying but can also lead to significant loss of productive effort on construction projects.
This problem has long been recognized and various devices for securing power cord plugs and extension cord plugs are found in the patent literature. U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,449 describes a locking device in which the plug is kept in place between two sets of brackets, one set of which is adjustable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,603 describes a locking device comprising a U-shaped clip with a hole and a slit. Cords can be forced through the slit into the hole and thereby be held in place. U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,716 describes a retaining devoice having an opening for passage of cord at one end of a flexible band and a flexible fastener at the other end. U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,601 shows a locking device comprising an elongated tube to hold the plugs. The ends of the tube have caps with a slot that can be twisted between open and locking positions.
The present invention is a readily fabricated and easy to use device for keeping power cords and extension cords in electric contact.